An object of this invention is to provide an improved roof vent suitable for inclusion in a conservatory roof.
According to this invention there is provided a roof vent suitable for a conservatory roof of the type comprising glazing bars supporting glazing panels therebetween, the roof vent comprising a surround mountable between a pair of glazing bars and a cover for the surround and hingedly connected thereto.
The surround is preferably mounted between the glazing bars in a similar fashion to the glazing panels. In other words it is preferable for the surround to have sides capable of coupling to the glazing bars using one or more coupling formations of the glazing bars. In a preferred embodiment, the surround and glazing bars have mutually engageable channel slots on their sides, preferably so that the surround can be slid into place between the glazing bars.
The roof vent of the invention preferably includes a spacer box at its rear so that the roof vent is spaced from a wall or other supporting structure for the roof. The spacer box preferably has perforations, ideally in end panels, to allow heat to dissipate.